


Worf family vs Duras Family

by Nieman



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Duras, Gen, Kahless, Toral, Yair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: An ancient relic holds the key to the future of the Klingon Empire!





	Worf family vs Duras Family

In an episode of Star Trek DS9 the relic sword of Kathless is seen drifting in space.....

Here's my idea of everything being all wrapped up...comic book story form.

Title: Epilogue

Scene: a Romulian scout craft materializes over a planet  
Commander Yair: Computer analize the object materialized into space from the Federation Scout craft; also analize the Ion trail..is it from the planet below?  
Computer: Object is a Klingon battle sword of very ancient origan. Conforms to reported lost sword of Kahless. Ion trail leads to plant below. Sensors pick up several Klingon life forms unconscious. One conforms to Toral of House of Duras.  
Yair: Computer beam the Klingon artifact down so it is within Torals grasp. also beam down the black ring in my quarters onto his finger. Lastly beam a response beam on the Klingons..but make sure Toral is the second to awake.

Scene two: unconscious Klingons waking up.  
Klingon: Where did those cowardly federation lackys run off to...? Sir...the sacred sword of Kahless is in thy hands! So the legend is true...Is said that only a prince of a Klingon house can even dare touch such a sacred artifact!  
Hail Toral....Head of the Mighty House of Duras...Prince of the Klingon Empire! {other cries Hail Toral}  
Toral: They would never have dared leave this behind...The legend is True...a long lost sicon of Kahless has reclaimed his heritage!

Scene Three: Klingon Empire council chamber  
Gowron: You dare challenge ME?  
Toral: A prince must destroy an upstart...  
Gowan: YOU WILL DIE...FOOL...I have won a Hundred duels and never lost  
Toral: I Accept your Challenge...prepare to lose and DIE

Both Klingons fight with their Bathleths...both strike blows yet only Gowron is injured/ and killed.  
Toral: See the legend is true...only a true sicon of Kahless can use his bathlets...and not be defeated...I claim Victory for the house of Duress  
Voice: I challenge THee  
Toral: Worf...of the House of Mogh...I owe you a blood debt for my father, my grandfather and my aunts  
Worf: Prepare to go to the barge of the Dead  
Toral: Prepare thyself!  
Both fight...yet it is Worf who is mortally wounded  
WorF: At least I die like a warrior...on the most famous Batkhless of them all...

Scene 4 Klingon emperors throne room  
Kahless II, before him Kurn and Martok holding a chained Elim Garak.  
Kahless Why is this thing before me?  
Martok: Our Intelligence service uncovered evidence that he has planned to kill you and destabilize the Klingon Empire. His father was head of the Obsidian Order of which ThIS was one of their Top assassians.  
Kahless: What say you...?  
Garak: I did elimante enemies of the Cardissian Empire..and to kill an Emperor would make ME the most famous Cardissian in history. However If I had chosen to kill you....you would not be living to question ME....  
Kurn: You still refuse to admit your guilt? We will uncover ALL your Secrets with the Mind Reader....  
Suddendly from a secret door several armed bedraggaled Cardissians charge In and shout: Kill Garak...traitor to Gul Dukat.....and start firing at garak and the Klingons..In the general melee all are killed with no survivors.

In her scout ship Yair watches.  
Yair turns to screen.  
Yair: Hail Proconsual of the Romulian Empire  
Proconsual: What say you?  
Yair: Everything is going to plan...three of the most formnable enemies of the Empire--Worf; Kurn; Martok are dead. Toral can now take power with Gowran and Kahless dead as well. Lastly the debt of Garak and our murdered ambassador is closed forever -unbenost to him Garek was indeed involved to kill Kahless but as the bait...not the assassian. What wonders an electronic ghost of Gul Dukat as to where his assassian was being held can do to his fanatic followers. Step 2...Toral will take power...but he needs an experienced advisor of foreign affairs to a ..."guide" the Klingons...  
Proconsual: Commander consider yourself our new ambassador to Emperor Toral  
Yair: I am honored and will make sure the Klingon Empires interests will help the Romulian Empire Interests...  
Proconsual:....What of Worf heir Alexander? He will be honor bound to avenge his father's death.  
Yair: No problem Proconsual. The anti force ring I slipped to Toral will protect him from any weopon

Chamberlain: Emeror Toral...Ambassidor Yair of the Romulian Empire  
Yair; Greetings Sire  
Toral: I am glad to meet you for I have spefic plans for both our Empires. First I will cement our Empires politics together by making YOU my Empress. Then we will both crush and absorb the Cardissian Empire. Then all three of us will conquer The united Federation of Planets. Then we will take on the Borg....and after that the galacy  
Yair: I....I...Don't know what to say....  
Voice: I Challlenge You for a blood debt  
Toral: Who dares Challenge me?  
Alexander: Alexander son of Worf of the House of Mogh challenge you for the debts to my father, mother and grandfather  
Toral: Prepare thyself for the barge of the dead  
Alexander: Prepare thyself

Both Klingons begin to fight with Bathless.  
Unnoticed Yair finger presss a jewel on her ring  
Both Klingons fight..Toral is more badly injured than Alexander  
Alexander: Surrender and live as a slave  
Toral: Never...you shall DIE  
The dying Toral throws himself at Alexander who impales Toral  
An ancient Klingon woman kneels beside Toral.  
Woman: You were the only Emperor ever to die in battle...of all your House only you have Honor as a warrior. Take this message to your traitorous kin...The House of Mogh will always protect the Klingon Empire....{Stabs him with House of Mogh Knife} ...I am the only survivor of the Kittamaur massacre........now I know my purpose in life..  
Chamberlain: Alexander son of Worf of the house of mogh...you have defeated Toral in honorable combat. Do you accept all that was his as yours?  
Alexander: It is a heavy yoke...but I accept it for the Klingon Empire. Ambassador Yair...a non Klingon has never been an Empress. I release you from any obligation in marrying me...after all the House of Mogh has Royal blood...to Kahless himself  
Yair: I shall accept your decision Sire  
Alexander: My first decree...I shall hang the sword of kathless above my throne as a reminder to all Klingons of Kahless greatness

Epilogue:  
Proconsual: Nothing can tie us very much with the House of Durrass?  
Yair: No sire..after I deactivated the ring...while paying respects to the er..late emperor...I slipped the ring onto my own finger  
Proconsual: Will Alexander declare war on us?  
Yair: I think not...Alexander main hatred was the House of Durrasses. All that the subsequent revelations show is that the Duress house repeatly requested weopons and money from us...and that the Kitamuir massacure was Torals grandfather idea...not ours. Besides Alexander will be so busy trying to lead the fracticus and quarreing Klingons...he will have no time to war against us.  
Proconsual: My cousin the Cardassian Proconsual has seen the light...and has signed the mutal defense pact with us...although it must have galled him that his empire is only one among many members of the UFP Senate and is not on the High Council.

Yair: I understand Proconsual...on the UFP High Council I will always keep the Empires Interests at heart


End file.
